Lavender
Lavender is a main character of Little Charmers. She is best friends with Hazel and Posie. Bio Appearance Lavender has pale brown-tanned skin with lavender eyes and pink lips. Her long, dark purple hair is worn in low curled pigtails held with peach scrunchies to match the peach sequined bow sewn to her blue cap. Her bangs are brushed to the side and reach her eyes. Lavender wears an indigo top with a pale indigo collar and two tiny peach bows. Her skirt has peach ruffles lining the bottom and a pattern of pale blue and purple dots. She also wears pale blue and indigo striped tights and blue boots with peach strings, purple bottom, and a pale blue toe with tiny dots. Personality Wise and calm, Lavender is educated with both potions and spells, as well as fashion and design. Both of which she loves- just as much as accessorizing and mix-and-match. She usually spends her time studying or playing dress up with her friends or Flare. Lavender can also be a bit blunt with her words, and for knowledge she will do whatever she has to, even things she may not want to; like kissing a frog. Magical Abilities Brilliant with potions and fashion, Lavender is a Potionista; allowing her to mix her two magical talents into one. Wand Lavender's wand is a thin, blue volumetric flask with the bottom part decorated with her trademark peach bow. Being the wand of a potion specialist Lavender's wand, differently from the other two Charmers' ones, can also be filled with a potion and cast magics based on the potion itself or charge other people's wands with the potionThis is shown in the episode "Add a Little Parsley".. At the top is where the potion is poured and seeps out, as well as where magic comes out. Broom A blue stick with curled handle and a peach bow below it. The purple broom is very puffy with large dots of lilac all over it. Around the middle is a bright indigo band, giving the bristles a bubbled shape. Quotes *''"Charmazing!"'' (portmanteau of charming and amazing) *''"I brought the most fashion-y hat accessories ever!""Lucky Seven" *"I love science.""Lucky Seven" *"Let's spookle up charmers it's pumpkin moon night!""Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" *"Okay charmers it's time to strut your stuff!""Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" *"Ugh, gargoyles!""A Charming Do Over" *"Toadstools!"recurring *"Troll toes!"''recurring Trivia *Lavender is named after the flower of the same name. *It's been said that Lavender has had her fashion knowledge since birth, when she matched her pacifier with her blanket. * She and Posie have switched bodies once. * Lavender possess very good juggling skills, manipulating several objects at once. This is shown on a few occasions.During the song "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" of the homonym episode, she juggles several little pumpkins.In "Circus Surprise" she perform a good juggling act, minorily flawed only in the end. * Lavender is the person responsible for the birth of the Little Charmers' friendship. One day at Charmville park, she asked Hazel to play with her on the see saw when Posie arrived; thus she invented a new game for all the three of them to play instead. From that day they are friends and never stopped playing together and have fun.This is mentioned in "Forget Me Not". Gallery lavender-character-art.png 1023290-lcprcharmingflight.jpg LCgroup.png 1023290-nickelodeon-debut-little-charmers-january-12.jpg SS 135433.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Little Charmers characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with purple hair